counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Demolition
War Games: Demolition is a game mode featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview Demolition mode is a hybrid of the Bomb Scenario mode and the Gun Game mod. The round time is 1 minute and 30 seconds. The round winning conditions for the two teams are: * Counter-Terrorists ** Run down the round timer without the Terrorists ever planting the C4 Explosive ** Defuse the C4 after it has been planted. ** Eliminate all Terrorists (not available after the C4 was planted) * Terrorists ** Plant the C4 explosive and run down its countdown without the Counter-Terrorists defusing it ** Eliminate all Counter-Terrorists Demolition maps are prefixed with de_. Bomb Scenario maps also are prefixed with de_, but the two lists of maps are complete separate. On , the game mode was moved from its former Arsenal grouping to War Games along with Arms Race. Gameplay Buy menus are unavailable and money will not be rewarded, weapons cannot be thrown away and will disappear as soon as their user dies. Instead, all players start a round with the weapon on their current level, the knife, a defusal kit (as a CT), and a Terrorist player is randomly given the C4. Any players who made a (non-teamkill) kill that round will receive a new weapon in the next round, going down the arrangement of weapons and losing their weapon used in the last round. If a player eliminates more than one enemy player in the same round, highly valued equipment, like the HE grenade, will be rewarded. If a player did not use the rewarded equipments, it will be kept through the rounds until the player is killed. Players cannot pick up dropped weapons and grenades. After 10 rounds, the sides will switch and players start again. The entire game lasts 20 rounds. The first team to win 11 rounds is the winner. The goal of this scenario is simple and quite similar to Bomb Defusal (de). The only characteristics that are prominent are that the Arsenal: Demolition maps are only small to medium sized and that players do not have the free choice to purchase or select desired weapons. Instead, weapons and equipment (such as grenades) is automatically given. This game mode is favored more by players who enjoy overcoming challenges, such as wielding less desirable weapons. Generally, the weapon assortment for Arsenal: Demolition features firearms that are progressively less suited for engaging groups of enemies at close proximity. This is evidenced by the fact that many of the weapons in this scenario have a low firing rate and/or inflict less damage compared to a handful of other firearms. To some players of the Counter-Strike community, they consider this game scenario the evolved version of bomb defusal, only it's (somewhat) harder and takes more skill. Arrangement of Weapons #M4A4 / AK-47 #P90 #UMP-45 / MP5-SD #Desert Eagle #Nova #Five-SeveN / P250 #P2000 / Glock 18 #SSG 08 #AWP #SCAR-20 / G3SG1 Arrangement of Equipment #HE Grenade #Flashbang #Molotov / Incendiary Grenade Maps *Bank *Lake *Safehouse *Shorttrain (removed from CS:GO in the patch) *Shortdust *St. Marc *Sugarcane Cut Demolition Maps *Alleyway *Depot *Embassy Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offenive= ;Arms Race & Demolition Trivia *The Arsenal: Demolition maps are unique as they are the first official maps to feature only one bombsite, primarily, a safe. **Furthermore, the Demolition mode is somewhat reminiscent of the cut Escape scenario from the Counter-Strike beta, as both scenarios feature both teams switching roles at a specific time. **Excluding Shortdust, Shorttrain, and St. Marc, all Demolition maps center around a safe as a bombsite instead of the usual nuclear containment barrels. *Every map in the Demolition game mode, except Shortdust and Shorttrain, is based off a campaign level from the Left 4 Dead series. *Prior to the Operation Vanguard , friendly fire was enabled by default on all Demolition games. *Before an update, rewarded equipment would be taken away if it was not used in the round after it was awarded (excluding team swapping). After it was patched, grenades can be used for later rounds if the user did not die. uk:Підрив об'єкта Category:Global Offensive game modes